walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Lee Everett (Video Game)
Lee Everett is an original character and the main protagonist in The Walking Dead Video Game. He has a brother, B. Everett who lives back in his hometown looking after the family business. Pre-Apocalypse Macon, Georgia Lee hails from Macon, Georgia and has a brother who works at the family's pharmacy. Lee was a history professor at the University of Georgia for six years before being convicted of murdering a state senator who had been sleeping with his wife. Right before the apocalypse, Lee was being transported by local authorities to the West Central Prison in Georgia when the police car suddenly crashes rendering him injured and unconscious for some period of time. Post-Apocalypse Episode 1: A New Day Lee Everett is handcuffed sitting in the back of a police car. The car suddenly crashes and Lee blacks out. Lee awakens some time later and discovers that his leg is badly wounded. He breaks out of the wrecked cruiser and walks towards the apparently dead policeman. After unlocking his cuffs, the officer reanimates and attacks Lee, who kills it with a shotgun. The noise attracts several walkers to the site and Lee barely escapes them. Lee explores a nearby house, finding a pool of blood in the kitchen and an answering machine. He discovers a walkie talkie in a kitchen drawer and is contacted by Clementine, the young girl who lives in the house. She has been hiding in her treehouse while her parents are away in Savannah. Clementine suddenly screams and Lee is attacked by a zombie, Sandra, Clementine's babysitter. Lee is nearly bitten several times but eventually kills the walker with a hammer given to him by Clementine. Lee promises that he'll look after Clementine for awhile. After a short amount of time, Lee and Clementine leave the house. Outside they meet and another man. They were trying to get to Shawn's dad's farm. But the road was blocked by cars, so Shawn offers to take Lee and Clementine with him if Lee helps them clear the road. After clearing the road, they make it to the farm and Shawn introduces them to his father, Hershel Greene. Hershel asks Clementine if she knows Lee. She says yes and Hershel then takes care of Lee's leg. He asks how it happened. Lee tells him but doesn't go into detail about it. Later the next day, Hershel confronts Lee about his story. As they talk someone screams and they leave the barn. Hershel goes and gets his gun while Lee goes to see what's going on. When he gets to where the scream came from, he sees Shawn underneath a tractor. It seems that Kenny Jr. might have been involved with Shawn being trapped. There are three walkers near the tractor. Two trying to get to Shawn and one trying to get Kenny Jr. Lee can choose to save Duck (Kenny Jr.) or Shawn, regardless Shawn dies. The only thing the choice does is affect how Hershel acts towards his choice (save Shawn and he thanks Lee but blames Kenny, Save Duck and he is angry at both) either way Lee is kicked out and taken to Macon by Kenny. At Macon they run out of gas and run into a group of walkers, but are saved by a group holed up in Lee's family pharmacy. A woman named Carley saves Kenny. Jr from a walker and they run inside and start a arguement over how risky it was to save them and how Duck may have been bitten. Lee can side with the group or Kenny, after choosing, Clementine is attacked by a walker who was locked in the bathroom and Lee saves her with help from Carley. Larry, the father of Lilly starts to have a heart attack and Lilly says they have ran out of pills, so Lee goes looking for the keys and learns about what happened to his family, Lee helps out around the store and Carely reveals she knows who he is and what he did. Lee can trust her or not, after that Glenn calls on the talkie , the one that took after going out to find gas for the cars, Glenn says he is trapped at the Travelier Motel. Carley and Lee go out to get Glenn and learn that there is a woman trapped in a nearby room, they need to save her by taking out a group of walkers one by one. After saving her, they discover she is bitten and you must choose to give her the gun or not, regardless she will get the gun. After the motel incident, Glenn is upset, either because you gave her the gun or not, so Lee tries to tell him she made the choice and nothing was going to change her mind. Lee and Doug go out to the gate to look around and find Lee's brother trapped under a pole as a walker. Lee says he might have the keys and shows Doug a picture of him and Lee's parents that was recovered from the office, but no one knows the combo for the lock. So Lee uses a remote, which was also taken from the office, on the TVs around the street and a axe, which was found at the motel, to break the lock. Lee uses a brick to shatter the window so the TVs are better heard and distract the walkers while he kills his brother from his pain. With the keys, Lee and Lilly enter the medical section of the store but trip an alarm, now they must make a run for the car and buy some time. After locking the entrance doors, Lee is then given a choice to save Carley or Doug. After being able to only save one of them, Lee must then turn his attention to saving Clementine from a walker. On their way out, Lee is blocked by Larry. Larry assaults Lee by knocking him to the floor, with a horde of zombies closing in on him. Just before Lee is attacked by a zombie, Kenny comes to the rescue. Pulling Lee up to his feet, they make their escape together. In the end, the survivors relocate to the motel where they intend to set up base. Just when things seem calm and for the most part peaceful, the street lights begin shutting off and all power at the motel and near there runs empty. Episode 2: Starved For Help After three months Lee is seen walking in the forest with Mark, they talk about Kenny and Lilly both of who consider themselves as leaders. They are then interrupted when they hear screaming and find three survivors. Two teenagers, Ben Paul and his friend Travis and their teacher David Parker. David's leg is caught in a bear trap. Lee must choose whether to leave David behind or save him. Regardless either David or Travis will die. If David is left to die Travis is accidently shot trying to go for one of the rifles, but if David is freed (by cutting off his leg) Travis is distracted before the walkers attack him. They eat him alive. After taking Travis or David back to the motor inn with Kenny and Mark Lilly will scold them for bringing back more mouths to feed. She decides that Lee should take charge by giving him the group's rations. Note that this can affect his relationships with members of the group. After dividing the third ration he has too decide if he will eat or if he will give someone else the last ration. After Lee is told that the wounded (David or Travis) has died. Only to find that they have now reanimated as a zombie and try to attack Katjaa. Either Carly, Larry or Mark will save Lee after he saves Katjaa from the zombie. They confront Ben (now the only surviving member of his group) and ask him why they didn't tell them he was bitten Ben screams that he wasn't infected and then later realises that they do not know. He explains to them that they are infected anyhow and when they die regardless the will comeback; unless the brain is destroyed. Carly or Doug can be heard shouting at some survivors outside the Motel. They introduce themselves as Andrew and Danny St. John. They offer a deal; they need gas for their generator and Lee's group needs food. Lee Carly, or Doug, Mark and Ben go with them. During this time they witness two bandits arguing in the woods. The heated argument ends when one shoots the other in the head repeatedly killing him instantly. After moving on they arrive at the St. John Family Dairy that Mark instantly takes liking to. Lee is slightly suspicious and tells Mark too keep an eye open. After being introduced to Brenda St. John they walk around the farm. Andy St. John has turned off the eletrical fence at this time Mark and Lee are removing the walkers who have "fried" on the fence. After fixing one of the posts Lee is enraged by Andrew's carelessness but they are suddenly attacked by Bandits. Mark is shot in the shoulder and they both make their way back to the gate via hiding behind a truck. The bandits withdraw after they reach the gate. At this point Carly, or Doug have informed the others who have now arrived at the farm. They are shocked to see Mark has been shot and is imediately taken in by Brenda and Katjaa. Lee learns that Ben and Carly, or Doug have chosen to stay at the Motor Inn until they come back. At this time Danny St. John asks Lee if he would like to go to the Bandit's camp to get some payback. Lee can decide to go after checking up on everyone. When he arrives at the Bandit camp he discovers Clemintine's hat which she had recently lost. Jolene, a Bandit shows up threatening to kill them, Lee can choose to kill her immediately or try to reason with her. If he chooses not to kill her she will tell him that she had a little girl who the bandits took away from her, who she killed "apparently" after she begins to tell Danny she knows what he is and knows what he does to those ''people ''he kills her shooting her in the head killing her instantly. Regardless of the player's actions she '''will '''die not matter what. After returning Kenny seems somewhat suspicous. Lilly is still angry about the idea of leaving the Motor Inn and wants to leave but Larry advises her not too, saying that they should stay for ''Dinner ''as Brenda promised. Mark is still unseen and Lee begins to get worried, Brenda tells him that Mark is fine but he can't help but wonder. Lee goes into the barn where he finds Duck and Clem, Kenny is there with Katjaa and Andy. They find a locked door and Kenny begins to get increasingly suspicious. As a method to distract Andy to peek inside Lee tampers with one of the generators. Thus luring Andy away, after removing the lock on the barn door Lee is told that dinner is ready Kenny and Clem leave with Duck and Katjaa but Lee stays behind and continues to investigate, as he told Kenny. Upon opening the door he discoers what can best be described as a slaughter room. Andy appears suddenly and explains that they still hunt for animals too keep themselves fed but Mama (Brenda) hates a mess so they do it in the barn. Lee is disturbed but goes along with his story. Lee later joins them at dinner. He requests to go to the bathroom where he intends to investigate. Upon discovering Mark who has remained unseen until now Lee discovers that his legs have been cut off. Mark barely conscious warns him about the brothers, telling him not to eat ''dinner ''revealing that he is on the menu. Enraged Lee warns the others (chooseable) not to eat the food and attacks his host. The St. John brothers retaliate threatening them at gunpoint. Brenda reveals that they were taught never to waste. Mark is heard falling down the stairs where he is seen crawling around calling for help. Filling the group with horror, Lee blacksout (caused) and passes out he next wakes up in a meat locker. With Larry, Clem, Kenny, and Lilly. Kenny reveals that they have Katjaa and Duck and Larry unexpectedly has a stroke (due to his medical condition) he has no pulse and Kenny assumes that he is dead. Lee '''must '''choose to side with Kenny or Lilly. Lilly pleads that her father might still be alive but Kenny isn't willing to risk it and means to kill him before he reanimates. Regardless who he chooses Larry dies. Larry is either killed by him and Kenny or just Kenny who crushes his head with a salt block killing him whether he was alive or already deceased by doing this Larry would not reanimate. Regarding on Lee's choice either Kenny or Lilly will be exetremely unhappy with Lee. Clem is able to crawl out of the meat locker via air vents and lets them out, Kenny goes to find his family while Lilly is mounring Larry. Lee tells Clem to watch over Lilly and leaves to find Kenny. Both are then confront by Danny St. John who is unexpectedly shot by Lilly. After shooting him Lilly the player may kill or spare Danny's life. This decision while insignifcant to the story may affect his relationship with Clem. After Lee goes to find Kenny and the others, he meets Carly or Doug with Ben. Lee explains the situation and tells them to go round the back, using the gate would be too dangerous. Lee returns to the St. John's house where he finds Brenda holding Katjaa hostage. During the negotiating Brenda is killed by Mark who is now reanimated. While outside Kenny is confronting Andy who is holding Duck hostage, Kenny is shot and Lee attacks Andy, providing his choice he can either kill Andy or leave him for the walkers who are now overtaking the dairy. After Lee discovers a car which is seemingly abandon he can either not partake in looting with Clem or steal which may affect his relationship with her. If he does not he watches everyone else take what they need. Carly or Doug explains they found batteries for his camcorder he found earlier at the Bandit camp. Watching it they discover Jolene watching them at the motor inn. She assumes that Clemintine is her daughter but cannot recall her name, calling her baby girl. She reveals several other names of Bandits, who she said she may have killed and calls the "Rap..." before the films merge. It is widely assumed that she was about to say Rapists. Episode 3: Long Road Ahead Lee will continue to appear in this episode. Episode 4: Around Every Corner Lee will continue to appear in this episode Episode 5: No Time Left Lee will continue to appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Lee has killed: *Unnamed US Senator (Convicted) *Unnamed Police Officer (Zombified) *Sandra (Zombified) *B. Everett (Zombified) *Jolene (Players Choice) *Andrew St. John (Player's Choice) *Danny St. John (Player's Choice) *Numerous counts of zombies. Trivia *Lee Everett looks very much like Idris Elba, an actor from such movies as The Losers, Thor, RocknRolla, 28 Weeks Later and The Wire *In a Q&A with Jake Rodkin and Harrison G. Pink, Lead Designer and Episode 3 Designer, it was stated that the prison Lee was being transported to in the beginning of the game is in fact the same prison that the survivors stay at in the comic, West Central Prison. *Some of the survivors that Lee encounters are from the comic book series such as , , and . *He states that he didn't know his parents very well indicating that he moved at an early age, though he could be lying to conceal his identity and/or hide his past. *Disregarding any other relatives that he may have, Lee is the only remaining person left alive in the Everett family. *In episode two he confided in Clementine that he had once thought of having children, an idea she suggested he not give up on. References Everett, Lee Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Walking Dead Game